1. Technical Field
The invention is related generally to a scan method for displaying image, and more particularly to a method capable of compensating poor display from a multiple line scan.
2. Background
A driving circuit of a panel may be categorized into a dot inversion or a line inversion driving circuit by the output method of the source and the VCOM. Under the dot inversion and line inversion driving method, two adjacent gate lines output data of different polarity to compensate a flickering problem caused by an offset of positive and negative polarity output. However, a disadvantage comes from the power consumption added by two adjacent gate lines outputting data of different polarity.
An N-line scan method is therefore proposed, in which the scan sequence in the N-line scan is G1→G3→G2→G4 . . . , where G1, G2, . . . GN are the order numbers of the gate lines. Since G1 and G3 have the same polarity, and G2 and G4 have the same polarity, even though the panel may still be arranged in an one-dot or one-line inversion configuration, in terms of power consumption, the panel consumes power as in a two-dot or two-line inversion configuration. Further power savings can be achieved in the scan method by optimizing the gate scan sequence. For example, a conventional method is by scanning G1→G3→G5→ . . . →GN-1→G2→G4→ . . . GN. However, this method results in a display of poor visual quality.
Therefore, how to enhance the display effect is a matter of research and development.